Into Shadow
by wolfprincess18
Summary: After returning from Dark Link's fortress Zelda notices something's not right with Ganondorf. And the presence of a murderous Twili woman doesn't help the situation whatsoever.


"That girl is toxic to us,"

"I know, she does not possess the True Force or even the Triforce of Power but with her wisdom and purity this girl could destroy all of us, she brought even you down, I believe it is time we sent _her_ in,"

"Her Your Majesty? She is a ticking time bomb that woman could not only bring Hyrule down but take you down in the process. That woman is the next Nayru of Glass Isle,"

"This I know, it is a risk but she is the only one who can bring down the poisonous Hylian woman,"

"Very well Your Majesty, I will send for her,"

"Good. She won't let us down,"

Zelda stared out at Hyrule Field. The night was late and Ganondorf had not yet returned. As of late, this had become a habit. And each night he returned later and later. Every night she feared he would not return to her. Zelda bit her lip and rubbed her arm. She sighed and slipped into bed. For a silent hour the young queen lay awake as the moon made it's steady trek across the sky. Just as the sun peeked over the hills her door creaked open and Ganondorf stood in the doorway. Zelda sat up immediately.

"Ganondorf," she breathed. "Where were you?"

Ganondorf looked away.

"There's another girl isn't there? Someone prettier than me," Zelda said tears in her eyes.

Ganondorf looked down at the maiden one eyebrow raised.

"What would give you that notion?"

She looked up into his eyes.

"I…I…I don't know,"

Things between the two of them had been rough ever since she came back from the Shadow Fortress. Zelda didn't want to admit it but she believed things between the two of them wouldn't last long.

"It's late and you need sleep," Ganondorf said roughly.

Zelda nodded. They both lay down and even though she was locked in his embrace something just wasn't right. The young queen let a tear fall onto her pillow before closing her eyes for the night.

Midna looked up at the rising sun. How interesting it was that Hylians enjoy a simple floating golden orb. It had no spectacular beauty. The Twili woman shook her head. She was here for the obliteration of a certain Hylian Queen not to contemplate the sun. She set off towards the Castle that was set against the rosy pink sky. Everything was so quiet. Not silent though. There is always noise. The idea of silence is fake and logically impossible. However, Hyrule Castle Town is ghostly quiet. The only noise she could detect was the soft thump of her own footsteps. Midna knew the way. Why wouldn't she? Hylians were so easy. They try to hide something but it is so obvious. Love is what makes them weak. This new king could've been with them if he had not fallen for his captive the Hylian princess.

All the guards were asleep so it was easy for the Twili to slip through the courtyards, past the fountains, and into the castle itself. As Midna walked up the stairs as quietly as possible careful not to wake the guards.

"Stranger, state your business in the castle and in the suite of King Ganondorf and Queen Zelda," said a voice.

Midna whirled around. One guard was not asleep. He walked toward her his sword unsheathed.

"Why must I state my business to you lowly Hylian?" the Twili questions.

Link clenched his sword trying not to injure the woman before finding out what she dare do in the early morning here.

Midna looked at the guard. The soft light framed him making him look like an angel. The guard had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed completely in forest green. He was different than all the other guards. Midna could feel her cheeks turning pink. This guard was handsome.

"If you really want to know, I am Midna of the Twili race and my business here is the obliteration of Queen Zelda,"

Link pressed his sword to Midna's throat.

"I will never let you touch Zelda!"

"You're a jealous man. You call yourself Hyrule's purest hero but what pure person sins of jealousy? Every waking and dreaming moment you think of her and wish she was yours. I hear you even let your own dark side corrupt you for he promised you the queen. You're pathetic. I'm surprised someone as weak as you is the captain of the guard. Well, Hyrule is weak. Ganondorf could've been great. A cold, merciless king who could rule this land as it should be but that awful girl stole his heart. When I kill this woman we will get the ruler Hyrule needs. There's nothing you can do stop us now,"

Midna smirked, twirled around once and disappeared into a cloud of Twilight. Link stood there his sword at his side. Was this Midna Hyrule's true bane? More than Ganondorf or Dark Link? And the way she threatened Zelda, this woman was more than dangerous. This Midna was a time bomb waiting to explode killing everyone in her path.

Link shook his head. It was his duty as Captain of Guard to inform the King and Queen of danger as soon as possible. The hero strode into their suite and slowly and carefully pushed open the large mahogany double-doors. The King and the Queen lay asleep in bed. Ganondorf's embrace was tight and for some reason Zelda looked tense. Link cocked his head to the side in confusion. Zelda always seemed so comfortable in Ganondorf's arms. He cast the notion aside and debated whether to awake Ganondorf and risk his own decapitation or wake Zelda and risk the fury of a girl on a Monday morning. Fear getting the better of him, he shook Zelda's shoulder violently. Her blue eyes flickered open.

"What is it? It's still the morning," she said blearily.

"Zelda you're in danger! A Twili woman is out for you! She's gonna kill you!" Link cried.

"I'm always in danger Link, and can't you just handle her? She's a girl for crying out loud!" Zelda moaned. And with that the Hylian maiden went back to sleep.

Link's brow furrowed. How could Zelda toss this danger away so easily? Really not wanting to wake Ganondorf Link tiptoed out of their room. That Twili, she was so beautiful…no! He couldn't fall for what was about to be Hyrule's greatest danger! Link shook the notion out of his head. One thing was for sure now, sleeping on the job was now completely out of the question. Eventually Zelda and Ganondorf rose.

"Y'know, I had this weird dream where Link was trying to warn me about this Twili woman who was going to kill me or something," Zelda said to Ganondorf.

"That is strange," Ganondorf said.

Zelda and Ganondorf walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. Link didn't know what, but something just wasn't right between the two of them. Did Zelda have her guard up?

"Ganondorf, I need to talk to you," Link said.

Ganondorf turned to face the Hero. He walked toward Link slightly interested by the hero's words. Link opened the door that lead out onto a balcony.

"There was a visitor in the night, a Twili woman who claimed that she would assassinate Zelda,"

Ganondorf looked at Link for a long time.

"Good riddance,"

And with that he turned and left. No matter what Ganondorf would never say that about Zelda. Something dark was afoot. Link looked over the balcony, the Twili woman was not the only one endangering Zelda, a closer, more intimate danger was there. And Link wouldn't rest until he found out what was going on.

"It was easy, Your Majesty,"

"You killed the girl?"

"No."

"Midna! What were your orders?"

"Back in the Shadow Fortress when Ganondorf went to save Zelda I made sure that he would get infected, he's one of us now. He'll kill the girl. My work here is done,"

"No Midna. That poison moves slow and Ganondorf's heart is strong. I doubt he will ever murder her without a push from you,"

"I will return tonight,"

"He won't be there,"

"Where do I go then?"

"Gerudo Training Ground,"

"Very well,"

"Don't fail me Midna,"

"I won't,"

Zelda's hands were shaking. Something just wasn't right! She snuck a look at Ganondorf out of the corner of her eye. His skin was the same perfect tan color, his hair was the same crimson, his eyes the same gold-wait…what was that dark gleam attempting to hide behind the bright gold.

"Something troubling you my dear?" Ganondorf asked turning to her.

Zelda shook her head fervently. She was right. His eyes bore the same gleam as…as…as Dark Link's. Zelda's crystal-clear blue eyes widened with fear. She stood up her cheeks flushed.

"Excuse me," she whispered.

The young queen tore out of the room, down the spiral staircase, and out into Hyrule field. She looked left, Death Mountain against the horizon, the entrance to Kakariko Village. Kakariko Village…Shadow Temple… Underworld…Dark Link. Dark Link! Zelda ran towards the gate. She wasn't going to let that shadow take over her beloved. Never! Never! As the young woman ran into the Graveyard she could feel the fear building up inside her. This time she was alone. Again. Shaking it off, Zelda slowed down as she approached the gaping mouth of the Shadow Temple.

"For you, Ganondorf Dragmire, I will do anything," Zelda said.

The maiden took off running. No second thoughts. No backtracking. Ganondorf saved her more times than she could count. Now it was her turn. Doing her best to ignore the whispers of lost souls Zelda ran through passages eventually finding the boat. The hollow eyes of the iron reaper bored into her soul. Zelda furrowed her brow in determination and leapt onto the boat. She stood on the Triforce symbol and sang her lullaby softly to activate the boat. The golden bells clanged loudly as it sailed across the silver mist. The boat stopped and Zelda braced herself for the inevitable drop. The boat plummeted into the darkness and for several minutes cold wind whistled in her ears as she fell.

Her fragile body came in forceful contact with the stone. She groaned in pain. She rubbed her head and dragged herself across the stone threshold. In the fogginess that was her mind something registered. The first time she had been to the Underworld was because she was dead. The second time was because the world was unraveling. It's a trap! The maiden realized this just as she heard footsteps approaching her. Pulling her broken body as fast as she could in the opposite direction Zelda attempted to escape but resistance was futile.

A Twili woman grabbed her by the back of her dress and spun Zelda around.

"You can't run Hylian, you broke yourself from the impact, your body is so weak," she said with a smirk.

"What have you done to my husband?" Zelda spat.

"Spirited are we? Don't worry, we'll break that soon enough,"

"It won't work, too many have tried to break me and failed,"

Midna put her hands on her hips.

"Very well then. I'll tell you what I did to your husband on one condition,"

"What is this condition?"

"You'll see tonight,"

Zelda bit her lip. She needed to know what this venomous woman did to her husband in order to save him from self-destruction. But what was this condition?

"I agree."

Midna sat down.

"I've been watching your husband for a very long time, Zelda. I was sure that he could rule Hyrule mercilessly and coldly for I have never seen him experience emotion save anger. That's when you came in. Your purity won his heart. He fell for you and softened. I was enraged beyond compare. The creatures kept me imprisoned until just recently. I told the Queen I knew how to turn Ganondorf into one of us. It would require the life of one of our own, that's why we created Dark Link. Ideally he could've kept you in the Underworld when you went to resurrect Nayru. Kidnapping you was part of the plan but his motivation went astray. Because he was Link's alter-ego he had romantic feelings for you. When I realized that he was planning on making you his shadow bride I knew I had to act fast. I planted the disease in your dress of shadow. It would infect the person who touched it. That was Ganondorf. When he released you of your chains he hugged you and the poison went into effect. It will slowly suffocate his love for you until he hates you and your innocence,"

"So in truth, Ganondorf does love me?"

"Of course he loves you that's why we used the poison you bumbling maiden!"

"How do I stop it?"

"That's not for me to disclose Hylian, now the condition I mentioned is that tonight I will bring you to the Spirit Temple and chain you to the altar as a sacrifice. The Twinrova will tell him of your presence and ideally he will kill you on the spot,"

Zelda's eyes widened in fear. She didn't want to die! She was still a young woman of sixteen.

"I upheld my end of the bargain and you can die with my secret," Midna said.

"Midna, I don't think you are really this evil. No one can be completely without emotion. What happened to make you act this way?" 

_ "Twilight where are you going?"_

_ "There you are Twilight! I was worried! Let's go home together!" _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" _

_ "What did you do to my mommy and daddy?!"_

_ "Your parents were criminals and have avoided execution for far too long, you should join them,"_

_ "You monster!"_

Midna jolted out of her flashback.

"What would give you such an idiotic notion?"

"I know someone who you could hate or you could love,"

"I don't know love,"

"You could if you tried. His name is Link,"

Midna raised an eyebrow.

"The Captain of the Guard?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I was in your castle last night,"

Zelda's mouth fell open. So her dream was real? No it wasn't a dream…it was real!

Midna grabbed a rope and tied Zelda's hands behind her back.

"Let me go Twili!"

"Shut up you useless girl!" Midna spat.

The Twili woman took out another rope and bound the poor maiden's ankles together as well. Midna threw Zelda over her shoulder and despite her best efforts the Twili wouldn't let go. Zelda's head slumped forward. Soon she would be tied to an altar and Ganondorf would kill her without a second thought. Her beloved.

_Please Nayru, by some strange happening let me live and Ganondorf return to normal. I miss him._

Link pushed open the door of the former King of Hyrule.

"Um…Sir?"

The former King looked up.

"Yes Link? You may enter."

Link walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"There was a visitor in the early morning, she was a Twili, very attractive really, she had pale blue skin, crimson hair, she wore a black cape, an intricate golden and ruby headdress, her eyes scarlet and piercing. She said her name was Midna,"

The King stood up violently upon hearing the Twili's name.

"Midna you say? Yes I know this Twili. Her parents committed treason against the Hylian Royal Family, they poisoned Zelda's mother! Eventually I found them and burned down their house killing the assassins but the little girl, Midna, escaped me."

"So you think she wants revenge, I mean she did say she was going to murder Zelda, speaking of which where is Zelda? I haven't seen her since breakfast,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm sure that Twili has already got her! Go Link! Save young Queen Zelda!"

Link ran out of the room and up to his room. He grabbed his pointy hat, master sword, and Hylian shield and tore out of the room. He had a girl to save! As Link was speeding across Hyrule Field he realized he had no idea where to go. Link looked around. Without knowing, he was standing in front of Gerudo Valley. Deciding to follow his gut, the hero took the Gerudian path. Everything was strangely silent. There were no guards anywhere.

"Link! Link! Over here!"

Link whirled around to see Brizno the ghost waving his lantern frantically.

"What is it Brizno?"

"I just saw the Twinrova fly past and they said something about a maiden sacrifice at the Spirit Temple,"

"Zelda," Link said to himself.

Without thinking twice the Hylian man took off into the Haunted Wasteland. Recklessly, he took any path praying to Farore that it wasn't a mirage. With luck on his side Link reached Desert Colossus. It was twilight and a bright golden light shone from the Spirit Temple. Ignoring the pathetic desert monsters Link sprinted across the golden sand towards it. He climbed the spiral staircase as fast as possible until he saw Zelda tied down to an altar, with Ganondorf and the Twili standing above her. Farore, that Twili was beautiful… Shaking the thought from his head Link un-sheathed the Master Sword.

"Let. Her. Go."

Midna and Ganondorf turned at the noise.

"Let me handle this," Midna said.

"There's nothing you can do 'hero' this girl is as good as dead, the poison has done it's job,"

Zelda looked up at Ganondorf her blue eyes wide with fear. She struggled against her binds hoping to escape. He was so far gone. He barely resembled the man Zelda loved. His eyes were dark with hatred. He raised his sword above his head and was about to plunge it into the maiden's heart when-

"Ganondorf! Please! I beg you! Why can't you remember? The Dragonda attack, you brought me back to life, you cheated death for me, when Hyrule was unraveling because of our actions you stood beside me, we resurrected Nayru together, after a few months you proposed! You wanted to be with me your whole life when you got down on one knee, opened the blue velvet box revealing the diamond ring! I said yes! YES! We got married, when Dark Link threatened Link my friend, you went after him for me! For me! When Dark Link captured me you didn't hesitate in rescuing me! What happened Ganondorf?! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE AND NO MATTER WHAT I ALWAYS WILL LOVE YOU!" Zelda screamed tears running down her face.

The maiden closed her eyes waiting for Ganondorf's sword to pierce her heart killing her but it never came.

"Zelda…where am I? Why are you…what is….who is…why do you look like I was about to kill you?"

The young queen opened one eye then another. Ganondorf was crouched over her worry written across his face.

"Ganondorf…you're back…You're back!" Zelda exclaimed.

"You damned Hylian! You foiled me again!" Midna yelled.

Ganondorf stood up and walked toward Midna.

"You dare threaten my wife?"

"You're one to talk, before our darling Zelda's little speech you were bent on murdering her,"

"I would never kill Zelda!"

Link hung his head. He felt utterly useless (yet again). He walked towards the Gerudo and the Twili. Midna looked at Link her cheeks pink. Link could feel himself turning red at the sight of the stunning girl. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and went back to Zelda. He cut through her ropes and hugged her.

"I love you too my dear Princess," he whispered.

Zelda could feel tears again. But this time they were tears of joy. No matter what happened or what people tried they would always end up back in each other's arms. Ganondorf kissed Zelda passionately and held her as close as possible.

Link and Midna looked at each other both of them blushing beyond control.

"So, um… want to go to Lake Hylia or something?" Link asked.

"Sure," Midna said.

Link offered his hand to Midna and blushing she took it. Zelda pulled away from Ganondorf gasping for air. Ganondorf watched the Twili and the Hylian leave.

"I guess I did get him a girlfriend after all,"

THE END


End file.
